<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practice Makes Perfect by bunnymatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830955">Practice Makes Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymatsu/pseuds/bunnymatsu'>bunnymatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BandTrees, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Hickeys, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, love sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymatsu/pseuds/bunnymatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pleasure's all mine."</p><p>"Hah. I'd argue, since you're not the one who just came faster than ever, because her boyfriend is very talented."</p><p>"Practice makes perfect."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen &amp; Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Practice Makes Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan's shirt is thrown carelessly on the floor, and he's still wearing his pants, but they're undone so that the white fabric of his boxers is showing, and his belt is open and loose. His face is flushed red down to his neck, as he holds onto Zoe Murphy's thighs, tongue pressing up to her clit dutifully. </p><p>"Mmn- Mmvan," She murmurs against her arm, which is crossed over her face. Evan thinks it's cute, though he wishes he could see her face. </p><p>"Evan." </p><p>Evan pauses and glances up, where Zoe is laughing, and his heart races, stomach in knots. </p><p>"Calm down, I see that look on your face. But I was trying to tell you to move your arm, your cast was kinda scraping me." </p><p>"Oh," Is all Evan says, moving his arm quickly. He gets right back to business, gently sucking on her clit, his tongue rubbing her lower. Zoe can't do anything but gasp, finally moving her arm away from her face to tangle her fingers in Evan's hair. Her back arches and she raises her hips, pressing harder against Evan.</p><p>Evan doesn't mind at all. It spurs him on, really, and he uses his good hand (the right one) to start rubbing her at the same time. Zoe gasps as she feels two of his fingers slip inside her.</p><p>"Don't stop, please, holy fuck don't you dare stop," She breathes, and Evan knows by now that this means he should do /exactly what he's doing, no faster or harder./ So, that's what he does, and soon he can feel Zoe constrict around his fingers a bit, and she buries her face in her arm again as she finishes, letting out a louder moan. "Fuck." Is all she says afterwards, coming down from the high and exposing her extremely red face. </p><p>"So. Time?" Evan sits up and gets a tissue, wiping his mouth with a sheepish grin. Zoe is unaffected, hooking her arm around his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss.  </p><p>"You beat last time by twenty-four seconds. Damn, I'm lucky." Zoe announces after checking her phone. </p><p>"Pleasure's all mine."</p><p>"Hah. I'd argue, since you're not the one who just came faster than ever, because her boyfriend is very talented."</p><p>"Practice makes perfect."</p><p>Zoe rolls her eyes, kissing Evan again, then shifting to sit up on her knees. "Take your pants off already?" </p><p>Evan nods, pulling them down and kicking them off onto the floor. He looks at Zoe again, she's wearing nothing but her bra now, and she chuckles when she catches him eyeing it. </p><p>"Don't worry, it's coming off," She grins, and Evan quickly stops staring, cheeks tinted red. Zoe unhooks it expertly, a female skill that Evan will never fully understand. She slips the straps off, and Evan watches as she tosses it down to the floor.</p><p>"You're beautiful," Is all Evan can think to say. </p><p>"And you're a sap." </p><p>"Maybe so," Evan smiles as he's pulled in for another kiss, this one isn't as short as the last, and he settles his good hand on her hip, casted one by his side. Zoe moves to sit in her lap, arms around Evan's shoulders, one hand in his hair. Evan parts his lips and moves his hand up to gently rub one of her nipples. This makes Zoe let out a small sound into their kiss, her hips rolling down against Evan's lap. </p><p>Evan's still rubbing it when Zoe pulls away to kiss at his neck. He tilts his head. </p><p>"Can I give you a hickey?" </p><p>"Yeah, it's encouraged." </p><p>Zoe laughs again, kissing him in the spot she starts working at right after. Evan can't help but groan softly, his hand sliding down to very gently rub at her clit. It isn't enough to elicit much reaction other than Zoe pressing her thighs together to keep his hand there as she sucks at the skin on his neck. When she pulls back, there's a blooming mark, and she grins, wiping some strands of her hair out of her mouth.</p><p>"Perfect." She announces, placing another feather-light kiss on top of it. </p><p>"You're per-" Evan can't finish, because Zoe's suddenly kissing him. </p><p>"Don't even say it, dork." </p><p>Evan doesn't protest. </p><p>"C'mon, boxers off?" Zoe moves off of him, and Evan slides them down, glancing away instinctively. She scoots back further down her bed, laying on her stomach and glancing up at him. She's fairly sure he can tell what she plans to do.</p><p>"Can I?" </p><p>"Uh. Yeah. Please do."</p><p>Zoe nods, smiling to herself as she takes Evan's cock in her hand, starting to stroke it, but soon lowering her head to take the tip in her mouth. She isn't really one to tease too much, her main focus is really to make Evan feel as good as he made her feel. Evan grips the sheets. He's timid about holding her hair like she does to him, as he doesn't want to risk hurting her. </p><p>Without looking, Zoe feels around to grab Evan's good hand, bringing it up to her hair. She knows his reservations by now. Evan grips it firmly but not enough to actually hurt. Zoe's sinking down further, eyes closing as she takes him halfway. Evan's breathing harder, and he whines as she has to pull back to wipe her hair out of her face again.</p><p>"Hold my hair back?"</p><p>"Mm.. Mhm." Evan holds it in a makeshift ponytail, and Zoe gets back to work, now with more vigor now that the burden of her long hair isn't really as much of an issue. Her jaw starts to ache a little, so she uses her hand, pumping it fast and just licking at the tip. Evan's hips are moving up subconsciously, small moans leaving him. It makes Zoe feel good to know she's having such a good effect. </p><p>"Please, like that, please," Evan whines breathily. Zoe continues what she's doing, keeping her mouth on him this time and moving her tongue up against the underside. </p><p>This process continues for nearly six more minutes, and Evan's cumming in her mouth, after warning her of course. She closes her eyes, not stopping until Evan pulls her back, unable to take any more. She swallows, which makes Evan visibly blush. He relaxes against her bed, breaths labored. </p><p>"Holy fuck, you're amazing.." </p><p>"Not as amazing as you." Zoe lays down beside him, tucking her head against his shoulder. Evan sighs happily as she pulls the blanket up, kissing the top of her head. </p><p>"I love you, Zoe." He finds himself saying. The girl doesn't look up, just snuggles closer. His heart sinks, until he hears her say,</p><p>"I love you too, Evan."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>